


Earn Your Pleasure

by KrysBlack



Series: VLD Prompts/Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysBlack/pseuds/KrysBlack
Summary: Lotor earns the opportunity to take his pleasure from Allura.He does very well.





	Earn Your Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while ago, based on [this art](https://nighttimerie.tumblr.com/post/171655431515/dont-worry-lotor-there-are-other-secret-and). 
> 
> Please check it out, like it, reblog it, it's beautiful!

“Ah!” she cried out, back arching, when his sharp fangs made contact with her folds. He pressed gently, then flicked his tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves that made pleasure zing through her veins. “Mmm…keep going,” she ordered, “you’ve teased me long enough.”

He hummed his assent and got to business, alternating his tongue delving as deep as it could within her and flicking over her clit, his lips sealed over it to suck hard. Her moans and cries spurred him on. It wasn’t often she vocalized her pleasure so freely, and it encouraged him to do his very best. If he pleased her, she would in turn please him, and the throbbing ache between his own legs _begged_  for her touch.

He couldn’t tell how long she lasted. Was it minutes, or hours? Time didn’t behave much when they were together. All Lotor knew was her, Allura, her taste, her smell, her juices filling his mouth and running down his chin. 

He buried his tongue within her once more, nose pressed against het clit, and she came. Her inner walls clenched around his tongue, pulsing her release into his waiting mouth. His eyes rolled back as her muscles quivered and he forced himself to keep thrusting his tongue, relishing in her high-pitched cries, her fingers gripped tight in his hair, her thighs shaking beside his head.

Shortly after, she gently pulled his head away. “Show me,” she ordered, cupping his cheeks to guide his head up.

Lotor complied, lifting his face into her palms and opening his mouth to show off her release. She hummed, nodded, and he closed his mouth, swallowing her gift eagerly.

“You did well,” she praised, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs, “would you like a reward?”

“Yes,” he answered, “please.”

Allura hummed again, smiling. “Such nice manners. Very well,” she laid back and spread her legs, “come, take your pleasure.”

“Thank you, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I hope you enjoyed it :3
> 
> Remember, kudos and comments are the source of my sustenance! Please let me know if you liked this!
> 
> Also, come see what I'm obsessing about on my [tumblr](http://krysblack.tumblr.com)
> 
> And, check out [nighttimerie](https://nighttimerie.tumblr.com) as well ^.~
> 
> <3<3


End file.
